Will You Marry Me?
by Revolutionizing
Summary: Ginny's waiting for Harry to ask her to marry him. One day while waiting, she begins to day dream. In the end she  realizes the mistake she made and wishes she never day dreamed at all... WARNING: Includes DH spoilers!


(Sigh) Look at me! I'm just sitting here like-like a nobody! Everyone else is married and happy. Ron and Hermione are already going to have a kid (Hermione's supposed to be pregnant). Well, actually, everyone's going to, by now! I just wish that Harry would hurry up and propose to me already! He knows that I love him and I know that he loves me! What's the point in waiting, right? Yes, yes I know! The couple has to know each other very well and blah, blah, blah! The thing is that I DO know him very well and he knows me very well too. I mean I've known him ever since he heroically saved me from Tom Riddle in my 1st year and his 2nd year. Then in my second year and his 3rd year… Well, there wasn't any love there – I admit it. But then in my 3rd year and his 4th year there was the Yule Ball. Ron was asking me to go with Harry but I was already going with Neville. I couldn't just turn him down by saying 'Sorry Neville, but Harry just asked me out to the Ball so I've decided to go with him and not with you'. I really wanted to go with Harry though. He looked really cute in that black suit and long hair. Ron just looked ugly in his dress – Er – Suit. Hermione looked really nice inside her dress. But now back to what I was talking about. In Harry's 5th year and my 4th year, Harry started going out with Cho Chang. I really hate her! I was so jealous when Harry took her to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. I was really happy, though, when he broke up with her. Then there was the D.A. I tried my best to impress Harry with my work. Then near the ending of the year, Hermione told me to loosen up a bit and go out with some other people. In my 5th year and Harry's 6th year I went out with a few people. The thing was that, I _still _had feelings for Harry. Then I felt a change in him. The way he looked at me was weird. He looked with a sort of – Passion, in his eyes. Sometimes I would turn around and find him staring at me. Then I knew who he liked – Me. When we won the match and he kissed me in front of everyone I was just like, 'OH – MY – GOD'. I had no words to explain how I felt. It was like God had just told me that when I die it would be painless and then I'd instantly go to Heaven. After that beautiful kiss Harry and I went outside to sit by the lake.

Then about a month and a half later, Dumbledore died. When we were at Dumbledore's funeral Harry told me that until this war was over we would have to stay apart from each other. I was heartbroken, but I didn't show it, because I didn't want to worry him. Instead I acted like I knew it all along. Actually, I didn't just _act _like that, because I _thought _that this might happen, but I never _knew _that it would. While Harry was out destroying Horcruxes (He told Ginny that he was after Horcruxes after the War was over) I missed him** SO** much! Even though I was at Hogwarts he had my heart wherever he went.

When the battle at Hogwarts happened I knew that, that day either Harry was going to die or Voldemort. I hoped with all my heart that it wouldn't be Harry. In the end, as you probably know by now, Voldemort was the one to lose. In other words Voldemort was the one to die. After that happened everyone was happy. Well, not _fully _happy, because many people had died before the battle and in the battle. Many loved ones had been killed by the Death Eaters. For example before the battle at Hogwarts Alastor Moody had been killed by a Death Eater. During the battle Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks & Fred Weasley – My brother, had also been killed by Death Eaters. But still the battle was over for good. All that had happened could not be undone. No one could be brought back to life, no matter what we did. All we could do was be thankful that at least the rest of us were still alive.

Just a few months ago Ron and Hermione got married, and now she's going to be a mother soon! I'm so happy for her! I'm trying to be happy for myself but I'm _still _sitting here unmarried, with a serious relationship that has not –yet – been turned into marriage. I wish Harry would just come up to me and say it! I mean, it shouldn't be that hard, right? I would remember that moment forever. Him saying,

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

And me replying by saying 'yes of course, I will!'I would take that memory with me to the grave.

"Ginny?" Someone asked.

Ginny looked down to see Harry on one knee holding up a ring in his hand. _Yes! He's going to ask me!_

"Yes?" I replied.

"I just asked you to marry me…" Harry answered.

_Damn! I missed it!  
_


End file.
